In assault, battle, or hostile situations, the military typically uses tanks, helicopters, and other fighter aircraft. To transport military personnel and equipment, the military often employs humvees, trucks, and other carriers. However, all of these vehicles are limited or restricted to certain types of purposes, generally a tactical or a support use.
Recent military conflicts have been fought in urban environments such that conflicts or battles often take place in cities. This type of battle or hostile environment may require military personnel to investigate and remove threats from buildings, parking garages, bridges, and other structures. However, existing military vehicles are not equipped or configured to perform this task. For example, a tank cannot be used to clear a parking garage or building of threats. Typically, parking garages are not designed for the height clearance required or weight of a tank. As such, military personnel are left to clear parking garages and buildings without vehicle protection or convenience.
Military conflicts have also been fought in various types of terrain, such as swamps, mountains, forest, and coastline to name a few. As can be appreciated, a tank may have some difficulty maneuvering in these environments, for example where the tracks of a heavy tank may get stuck in soft, wet mud or sand. Moreover, the landscape or vegetation can be rather thick and/or overgrown in these areas which can also be a barrier for the tank. Therefore, it is desirable to have a military vehicle that can maneuver over the soft, wet mud or sand and around or through the landscape, vegetation, or rough terrain.
After a skirmish is settled, the military often assist to rebuild a war-torn area. Equipment such as skid steer loaders, compact track loaders, and other construction vehicles are useful, for example to clear any rubble.
Military personal are often employed for humanitarian efforts also. For example, in natural disasters near land coasts, ships pull into a port or harbor and unload supplies for those persons injured by the natural disasters. These ships may also unload equipment to clean up and rebuild the buildings, bridges, roads, and other structures destroyed or damaged. During these humanitarian efforts, the military typically does not need the armed aspects of helicopters, tanks, or fighter aircraft. Instead, the military needs humvees, trucks, and construction vehicles to deliver supplies and clear and rebuild the destroyed structures.